


An Unforgetable Vactation Alternative: Night of the Popo Bawa

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [4]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: In this alternate timeline where Scar never threatens Louis's family and Cherryton Academy and Bingwa was never born, both Mufasa and Oguma sent Louis a secret invitation to a nightclub in Pride City. A night long sexual escapade will ensue within the Popo Bawa.
Relationships: Chief Lion/Mufasa, Legosi & Yafya (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Miyagi/Legosi (BEASTARS), Mufasa (The Lion King)/Oguma (BEASTARS), Oguma/Louis (BEASTARS)
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Unforgetable Vactation Alternative: Night of the Popo Bawa

**Author's Note:**

> This work is incomplete

After a rather seducing dinner he had with his dad, godfamily and friends, a red deer is drying himself off after a long shower. He notices three rose red cloaks hanging on the wardrobe after he puts away his towel. Curious about what's hidden in the pocket, he digs inside to retrieve a crimson package that is addressed to Louis on the front while the back has a pink bat wing seal enclosing it. Knowing that he is the recipient of this package, the deer places it on the desk before breaking the seal using a letter opener. After he unwraps the package, he opens the box where he finds three glowstick bracelets with popobawa engraved in Swahili inside. He places them inside and unfolds the letter. He cringes on the first glance of the letter due to the explicit imagery on the borders but begins to read the contents. "Dear Louis, You and two of your friends have been personally invited to attend the opening night of the Popo Bawa. You must be wearing the bracelets and the cloaks attached to this letter to be admitted inside of the establishment, but no other articles of clothing will be permitted inside. The colors emitted by the bracelets upon activation will determine which areas you will have access to for the duration of your visit. We hope you will have a good time with us. Sincerely, The Popo Bawa staff. P.S.: the bracelets attached should cause golden stripes to emerge throughout your body. That will permit you to enter the VIP area where your father will be waiting. P.S.S.: There is a special surprise awaiting for Legoshi inside." Louis places the letter on the desk and attaches one of the bracelets on his right wrist. Upon turning off the lights, louis activates the bracelet causing golden lights that resemble zebra stripes begin to emerge though out his body. "This has got to be a perverted joke," the deer angrily thought to himself. Upon seeing the golden light shining from the bedroom, a grey wolf opens walks inside to check on his friend. "You okay in there Louis?" the wolf said as his upperclassman deactivates the bracelet and turns on the desk light. "I haven't seen your dad since we had dinner earlier this evening. Do you know where he is?" "He left for the Rose District," Louis answered his friend "He and Mufasa left three cloaks and this box for us. The additional statements said that my father has a surprise in the nightclub for you Legoshi." "Does that mean they left for the new nightclub already?" Legoshi asked the deer who was putting on the red cloak hanging in the wardrobe. "That would be the case," he told the wolf as he puts one of the bracelets on his wrist. "But I prefer to wait until Bill tries to sneak his way here before we head out." Louis takes the other two cloaks out of the wardrobe and throw them on the bed "Since Simba already prefers to roam the suite naked, this should give you enough time to get undressed before you put these cloaks on." Legoshi blushes at the thought of having to be naked in public. "What's wrong Legoshi?" Simba teasingly asked the grey wolf as he walked into the bedroom as naked as he was at dinner. "You didn't have any problems being naked around us. So it should be fine for you to be like that in public." "Uh Jack?" Legoshi called for his friend who's reading the 'Sword Monster' comic he bought from the convention. "Sorry Legoshi," the labrador apologized to his wolf friend "I can't help you out of this one." The wolf groans in disbelief as he removes the tanktop and boxers from his body and puts on the red cloak lying on the bed after Simba claims the other cloak and puts on the last bracelet Louis has in his possession.

"At least I'm not walking around exposed in public." Legoshi thought to himself as the door to the suite opens. "Hey there Jack," a tiger greets the labrador "I'm surprised that you guys are still up after our dinner earlier." "Hiya Bill," Jack returns the greeting "Louis was waiting for you to show up." "Well so much for the sneaky approach," the tiger thought to himself "Oh yeah," Bill remembers the two cloaks he had stashed inside of his hotel room "I still got a spare cloak and bracelet for ya' if you wanna head out with Legoshi tonight." "Nightclubs aren't really my thing," Jack responds while reading his comic "but if that means spending more time with Legoshi," Jack closes the comic book and turns around towards Bill "I can tag along." "Good boy," Bill happily accepted Jack's answer "All you have to do is strip naked and put this on." Bill tosses the cloak which lands on Jacks face "I gave the other cloak I had to Pina since he has a date with Sabrina at the club tonight." "And how would a perverted venue like that be good for their relationship?" Louis asked Bill as he walked out of the suite's bedroom wearing the same cloak as the tiger while Jack stands up and removes all his clothing after placing the cloak on the sofa. "The club has private rooms for couples who want to keep their significant others to themselves," Bill answered his upperclassman as Legoshi and Simba walk into the living room as Jack puts his cloak on. "We don't wanna keep the others waiting so is everyone ready to go?" "I say everyone here is eager to see what's inside." Louis answers for the others. "Well then let's get moving," Bill tells everyone in the group as he begins to walk out of the suite "The club's going to open in an hour."

Meanwhile, a mongoose wearing the same red cloak as the rest of his classmates is walking back and forth in the lobby, "I wonder what's taking Bill so long," he said as he began to grow impatient as the clock struck nine o'clock. He begins to worry that Bill will take too long or fail to pick up the friend he promised them. "Just chill out Kai," the bald eagle reassured that Bill will show up. "He'll be here." "Bill's not the type to keep everyone waiting when it comes to things like this," Pina told Kai right when the elevator door opens. "Kept you guy's waitin' huh?" Bill declared to the rest of the group as he and four cloaked figures walk out. "And guess who I brought along for the ride?" Bill lowers the hoods worn by two of the figures to reveal both the lion and wolf he brought from the presidential suite. "Legoshi?" the other Drama Club members recognizes the grey wolf. "Hi guys," the wolf nervously greets his friends "long time to see." "But who the hell's the lion?" Kai demandingly asked his tiger classmate. "This," Bill introduces the lion to the group by slapping his right shoulder "is Simba. And he's a future Carnivore Beastar who's born and raised here in Pride City." "Don't forget that I'll be accompanying you guys as well," Louis told his Drama Club peers as he removes his own hood. "I didn't think that you would be interested in the nightlife," Pina told his upperclassman "but I guess Bill told you about the date he arranged for me and Sabrina." "I'm only going due to an invitation," Louis responded "Otherwise, I would have already been asleep by now." A limousine pulls up in front of the hotel. "Is that our ride to the club?" the eagle asked his upperclassman "Of course it is Aoba," Louis told the dumbfouded Aoba "my father's the one that arranged this for us." the servant leaves the front passenger's seat opens the back door. "I guess your dad really does have powerful status," Kai complemented Louis as he walks towards the limousine "Even in a city such as this." "Let's follow Louis already," Bill nudges Kai towards the limo as the others follow Louis and they enter one-by-one. When Bill is the last animal in the limo the servant closes the door and reenters through the front seat. "Shall we take you to the Rose District sir?" the coyote driver asks Louis "Be sure to take the route with the least amount of traffic," he told the driver "I don't want the local commuters causing a congestion on the way to the Popo Bawa." "Of course sir," the driver responded as he pulled out of the hotel.

"So what's with the cloaks?" Legoshi asked Bill "Since you know so much about this Popo Bawa." Bill puts the glow stick looking bracelet on that illuminates the stripes on his body. "I forgot to tell you guys about the dress code of this place." Bill told the group as he began to remember the establishment's dress code. "Since this place is advertised as a sex-centered nightclub," Bill began to explain the club's dress code "there's two things regarding the dress code. Number one, you're gonna need to wear this bracelet." Bill shows off the glowing bracelet to the rest of the group "We already know that Bill," Louis reminds the tiger of the knowledge of the venue's dress code. "Looks like we can skip the code portion then," Bill told the group in response to Louis's reminder "Now, all you have to do is flick the switch on top of it and the bracelet should power on." "Like this?" Legoshi asked Bill as he used his claw to turn on the bracelet. Upon activation, Legoshi notices gold tiger stripes glowing on his fur. "Bill," Legoshi questions the purpose of the glowing bracelet on his right wrist "is the bracelet supposed to do this?" "Well yeah," the tiger answers as the rest of the passengers put on their bracelets that also causes their bodies to emit glowing tiger-like stripes (or zebra-like stripes in the case of herbivores) of various colors (pink signifying them as a regular guest, rosemary blue as a private room guest, and gold as VIPs). "These bracelets also serve as a back up light just in case a blackout hits the city." After trying out the lights, the passengers turn off their bracelets, causing their bodies to return to normal. "We'll be arriving at the Popo Bawa momentarily sir," the driver reminds Louis as he drives closer to the curb in front of the nightclub. "Louis and Simba are bound have a strong fan presence when we get there," Legoshi thought to himself. "They are the future Beastars after all."

The limousine finally stops when the back driver's side door is facing the main entrance. When the limo parks, a bison walks towards the driver's side and opens the back door. "Oh my gosh," one of the girls standing on the right side of the red carpet exclaimed "It's Louis!" the fan girls start screaming in excitement when Louis steps out of the limo. As the rest of the group follows suit "And Simba too!" one of the fan girls scream the lion's name and doubles the excitement they have when both Simba and Louis was in their sights. After Legoshi is the last one out of the limo, the deer leads them towards the elevator that another bison opens, allowing them all to walk inside before the door closes as Legoshi leans his back to the rear wall. As soon as the door closes, the tiger takes off his cloak and exposes his naked body to the rest of his peers. "This is the point where we lose the cloaks," Bill tells the rest of the group "A coat check girl will show up at every stop to pick these cloaks up." the rest of the group began to strip from their cloaks and turn on their bracelets as Bill explains how the elevator's stops work. "The private rooms is the elevator's first stop, so since Pina's stripes have a blue glow this is where he gets off." The moment the elevator stops and opens its door to a hallway with the same blue lights glowing on Pina, a female sheep walks towards the door "Can I take your cl-" the sheep was about to ask for Pina's cloak when she notices him standing in front of the group "Pina?" "Sorry keep you waiting Sabrina," Pina apologies to his girlfriend as he gives her a kiss. "We'll catch you guys later," He bids his friends farewell as he and Sabrina walks away from the elevator. "Have a good time Pina." Bill responded as the elevator door closes. The moment the elevator moves again, Bill notices his pink colored glow suddenly turn gold. "I see my father got the staff to your upgrade your access Bill." Louis comments on the new color of his bracelet and stripes. "You gotta be kidding." Bill said in response to his sudden change as the elevator stops again. "Looks like this is our stop." Kai said as the elevator door opens to a pink reception room. "Don't worry Bill," Tao told the confused tiger as he and his pink striped friends get off of the elevator. "I'll be sure to introduce you to other striped girls when the club's about to close." "I'm sure you're going to get the best striped girls on the VIP floor." Aoba tells Bill cheering him up in the process as gathers everyone's cloaks before the elevator door closes. "See you superstars later." Kai tells the group the moment before the elevator door closes on him.

"I guess my upgrade wasn't a mistake after all." Bill said with renewed spirits as the elevator is going up one last floor. "So Legoshi," he turns his attention to the wolf "What do you think the old stag's surprise is gonna be when we get to the VIP floor?" "I don't know," Legoshi responded "It wouldn't be a surprise if I knew ahead of time." "Maybe it could be a smoking hot female wolf local," Bill guessed what Legoshi's surprise is going to be "Well that guess is off the mark." "Wait, you don't think that girl's a wolf?" Jack asked Legoshi about his surprise "Did he even pick out a canine for you?" "Let's not beat around the bush guys," Simba tells Jack and Bill "We'll find out what it is soon enough." When the elevator stops, the door opens revealing several lions and lionesses having fun in a deep and wide pool of water decorated by silvervine pedals and two tiger girls approaching the group. "Welcome to the Popo Bawa Louis," the brown tiger greets Louis as she approaches him and licks the left side of his face. "Come in boys," the white tiger beckons the others inside. "Mr. Oguma's waiting." The others listen to the beckoning tiger and walk inside of the golden lit room with golden bats decorated throughout. "But I've been waiting you Billy," the white tiger suddenly grabs Bill with all four of her limbs while kissing him in the mouth. "I didn't expect you would come to a place like this," the a naked lioness walks behind Simba and grabs him from behind. "N-Nala?" Simba startlingly said causing Bill to laugh at him and Nala. "You didn't see your girl coming, did ya?" "Can it Bill," Simba embarrassingly scolds the tiger who seems to enjoy the show. As the brown tiger walks Louis towards the lounge where his father, Mufasa and Sarabi are having a very causal conversation with a lion with a brown mane, cream colored fur and scars over his eyes. "Father what is the meaning of this!?" Louis angrily demands an answer from his father. "The other lions here are your Godparent's guests," Oguma answered his son. "So, they won't be here to cause anyone trouble." "And speaking of trouble." the lion notices that the shower on the left side of the pool turned off. "Out of the pool boys!" the other lions climb out of the swimming pool and gathers around their boss in anticipation of a pounce as a strange figure opens the shower door and crawls slowly crawls behind Legoshi. "Simba, could you leave Legoshi near the pool?" Mufasa asks his son "Sorry about what's going to happen next," Simba apologizes to the terrified wolf as he picks up Nala by her back and legs before he, Jack and Bill join the lions "Uh boss," the lion with the brown mane and tattoos on the left side of his body points out the lion in the pompadour mane and tattoos on his upper body making out with a lioness on the right pool side. "Looks like Free's having way too much fun right now" "Don't worry him Ibuki," Ibuki's boss holds his shoulder to keep him from moving as Free inserts his cock into his lioness's pussy before he begins fucking her, "he'll get his come upings any second." Using the moans of the lioness as auditory cover, the figure moves even closer to Legoshi as he begins to look around him. "Uh guys," a frightened Legoshi says trying to get a response from anyone else in the room. "What's going on?" the only answer he got was Mufasa silently shushing him with his right index finger in front of his mouth and a smile on his face. "Now pay very close attention Louis," his father whispers in Louis's ear as he places his finger in front of his son's mouth and gets him to sit down next to him. "At this very moment," Legoshi thought to himself as the figure crawls even closer to him. "The only thing I could think about is what the monster slowly approaching me looks like. What does it want to do me? Is it a cannibalistic carnivore that prefers to devour grey wolves? Or is it a herbivore of malicious grudge towards me?" Legoshi groans as he begins to bobs his head in frustration while he places his hands between his ears "Why are the others just sitting back and watching this?" the wolf continues his thoughts while ignoring Free having sex with a lioness out of the pool. The moment Legoshi releases his ears and lowers his arms towards the ground, an older grey wolf that has similar looks as him playfully pounces him into the pool. The loud splash caused by the two wolves causes Free to use his own body to cover the lioness he's fucking to keep her from getting wet from the incoming wave.

The chivalrous deed causes the wave to wash away the pompadour-style from Free's mane while Mufasa and the others laugh at the event that transpired. "Maybe you'll listen to the boss instead of your dick next time huh?" The dark furred lion jokingly told Free whose mane is dripping wet like a used mop as he resumed laughing at him. "Shut up, Agata!" Free yelled at the young lion who was only nine years older than Simba as Legoshi emerges from the pool water with his fur completely drenched. "You guys almost scared the fur color outta me!" Legoshi yelled at the laughing crowd. "I would love to see you in white fur Legoshi." the chief lion teases the young wolf as Legoshi starts to angrily show his fangs in response to the lion's laughter. But his anger starts to turn to shock as his nose makes contact with the nose of the wolf that pounced him earlier as he emerges from the water's surface. Legoshi's pouncer has sharper features and more angular eyes than him. After the younger wolf calms down from the outburst, the elder one gives him a gentle kiss on his lips. For a brief moment, the older wolf sees a vision of a female grey wolf who gave birth to the young wolf he's embracing. When the vision fades from view, he releases Legoshi and begins gently rubbing his head. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with you when you were born," the older wolf apologies to his son who reacted in shock with tears in his eyes as he gives him a fatherly hug. "Meeting Miyagi was Legoshi's surprise all along?" Jack asked Oguma "Yes," the elder deer answered "But my son would have preferred a more formal venue."

While Legoshi was distracted by Miyagi's embrace, Free pulls his cock out of the lioness he protected "Sorry babe," he told the lioness "I've got a bone to pick with those mutts." the lion kisses the dry lioness before he dives into the pool and swims towards the grey wolves who are swimming towards the edge of the pool. "Dad I-" "No Legoshi," Miyagi interrupts his son before he could address him as his father. "I've been a horrible father to you simply by not being there when you and your mother needed me the most. I chose the selfish path in life even when your mother died. And now every time I look at you, I see her face." "But you are now," Legoshi told his father as he places his right hand over his father's left shoulder "I say that's taking the first step of becoming a better dad to me." As the two wolves try to climb out of the water, a hand pulls them back in by their tails. "Where do you two think you're going?" Free asks both Miyagi and Legoshi as he emerges from the water's surface. "That's Free's cock talking again," Agata thought as he tries to grab Legoshi's hand. "No Agata," his boss stops him from pulling the wolves out. "I want to see how this plays out." "You said you saw Legoshi's mama when you looked at that boy's face right?" Free asked Miyagi with a perverted smile on his face as he maintains a grip on his tail. "If what you say is true... Then how about you fuck your son, right here, right now." Jack and Legoshi drops their jaws in terror as Jack thinks to himself: "Please tell me that sleazy lion's not demanding Legoshi to have incestuous sex with his dad." "You two did ruin my handsome mane after all," the lion told them as he releases the tails of both Miyagi and Legoshi before he swims towards his lioness "So put on a good show for us the moment you get out of the pool." "I'm sorry Legoshi," Miyagi apologizes as he places his right hand on the back of his son's head "Don't be dad." Legoshi responds while doing the same before they share another kiss. "Leano," the older wolf thought to himself as a vision of his lover briefly replaces Legoshi "Forgive me for what I'm doing to your son."


End file.
